


Surprise! She's married

by Firebird_18



Series: Surprise! [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Kevin's back, Sequel, as a little cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Sequel to Surprise! She's super hot.You kinda need to read it to get a few of the references but you don't have to.All you need to know is Holtz and Erin are happily married and Kevin's back as a cute ten year old. More of their fluff filled life as a family.





	Surprise! She's married

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya miss me?
> 
> Well aware this is late, like monumentally late from when I said I would write it. But hey at least I actually wrote the first chapter.
> 
> Anyway ENJOY!!!

So, the wedding was a success. Complete and utter 100% perfection. Erin was just glad that Holtz hadn’t blown anything up while trying to cut the cake. It’d happened before and she did not want to be pulling chunks of cake out of her hair on her wedding night.

 

“You having fun babe?” Holtz wrapped her arms around Erin’s waist and leant her head on her shoulder. Erin relaxed into her hold and smiled softly.

 

“Couldn’t be more perfect.” Erin sighed. Kevin bounced up to them, heavily hyped up on sugar and cake.

  
“Mom! Momma! This is awesome!” He yelled, spinning around and hugging them both around the waist. Erin laughed as Holtz picked Kevin up with a huff and swung him onto her back.

 

“It’s the best isn’t it?” Holtz agreed. Erin nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Holtz’s lips, sugary and sweet from the cake.

 

“Please not in front of me.” Kevin whined. Holtz pulled back slowly before rolling her eyes and taking off around the small tent they had set up, weaving between guests. Erin watched with joy clouding her vision as she sat down at a table. She was just having a moment of peace when her parents rocked up.

 

Now, after a brief argument a few years ago when Erin decided to come out to her parents, they’ve been very supportive of everything she’s done. So it was no surprise that they were wearing matching grins as they joined her at the table.

  
“Erin, honey, this was beautiful.” Her mom gushed, taking Erin’s hand and smiling.   
  
“Holtz is… something special.” Her dad said, shaking his head before grinning. Erin laughed.

  
“That’s one way to put it.” Erin replied. “But she makes me and Kev happy.” She glanced over in their direction to see Kevin and Holtz in the middle of the makeshift dancefloor. Holtz looked up at her with a grin and rosy cheeks. She blew Erin a kiss who rolled her eyes and turned back to her parents.

  
“We’re just happy you found someone who loves you as much as you love them.” Her mom said sincerely. Erin felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

  
“Thank’s mom.” She croaked with a watery smile.

 

“What was this drama with Phil then?” Her dad asked, leaning forward, eager to hear the gossip. Erin grinned slyly and waved Holtz over. She bounced over and landed heavily on Erin’s lap, wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a longer than appropriate kiss on her lips in front of her parents.

  
“What’s up hot stuff?” Holtz asked, out of breath from running about with Kevin.

 

“Phil.” Erin said with a grin. Holtz sighed knowingly, turning to her parents with a solemn look on her face.

 

“It all started when I opened Erin’s door in my spongebob boxers…”

 

\----

 

The party was in full swing and Erin was sure she’d never laughed so hard in all her life. Abby and Patty had decided that they were going to get wasted. And I’m talking, probably-won’t-remember-this-night-in-the-morning wacked out drunk. Add in some very cheesy eighties music and you have an absolute recipe for two drunk friends with very bad dance moves.

 

“Abby! Check this out!” Patty slurred, stumbling over her feet as she attempted to moonwalk. Erin leant against Holtz’s side as she howled with laughter as Abby’s eyes lit up and tried to copy Patty. Only to result in the pair colliding with each other and tumbling to the floor. They blinked at each other before they burst into laughter on the floor.

 

“Abby get up!” Kevin yelled through his laughter.

 

Holtz had long since thrown her jacket and undone her bow tie and was slowly walking Erin out of the hot tent to get some fresh air. Erin was still giggling and wrapping her arms around Holtz as they walked outside. Central Park was practically empty save for the party goers and Holtz just steered them towards the chairs still out from the service. Holtz sat down and pulled Erin into her lap with a grin.

 

“Hi.” Erin breathed out, placing her hands on the back of Holtz’s neck. Holtz hummed before tugging Erin closer and capturing her lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Erin sighed into the kiss and tightened her hold on Holtz, swiping her tongue gently across the seam of Holtz’s lips. Holtz eagerly deepened the kiss with a squeeze to Erin’s waist. Erin whined when Holtz pulled back slowly and took in several gulping breaths.

  
“Hey.” Holtz replied with a grin. Erin placed a kiss on her cheek, all the way to her ear before gently biting the soft lobe. Holtz hummed again and Erin could feel the vibrations in Holtz’s chest she was pressed to her so close.

 

“We’re married.” Erin giggled. Holtz laughed with her and reached up for Erin’s left hand. She placed them palm to palm before interlocking their fingers, their shiny gold bands glinting in the rising moonlight.

 

“We are.” Holtz mused with a grin. “If I’m honest I never thought I’d get married.” She admitted quietly.

 

“How come?” Erin asked, shifting on Holtz’s lap to lean back slightly. Holtz looked at her with wonder in her eyes.

 

“Never thought I’d find someone who loved me for me.” She whispered.

 

Erin melted at this and fiercely reconnected their lips, not giving Holtz time to react before she deepening the kiss and slipping her hands under Holtz’s shirt.

 

“Trust me when I say I will always love you for you.” She said breathlessly when she pulled away. Holtz’s eyes were unfocused and her lips red and bruised.

 

“And I will love you until the ends of the universe.” Holtz replied once her brain kicked started again.

  
“You had to one up me didn’t you?” Erin smirked as she leaned closer again. Holtz grinned and shrugged, letting her lips graze Erin’s before replying.

  
“You love it.”

 

\----

 

It was at least half an hour before anyone actually realised the brides had disappeared. And by that time, Holtz’s shirt was half unbuttoned, bow tie and suspenders chucked onto the seat next to them and Erin’s dress was wrinkled and  _ very  _ high up her thighs, one of the straps hanging loosely down her arm.

  
“Hey! Lovebirds!” Abby yelled from the tent. Erin looked over Holtz’s shoulder but still felt Holtz’s lips moving along her soft skin slowly.

  
“Yes?” Erin called back, voice squeaky.

 

“Get a frickin’ room! Your son does NOT want to see this!” Abby teased. Erin rolled her eyes and lifted Holtz’s head back up to capture her bottom lip between her teeth.

  
“I agree with Abby!” Kevin screeched, having stepped out the tent to see what Abby was yelling about before hurriedly scurrying back inside.

 

Holtz sighed against Erin’s lips.

  
“We should-”   
  
“Definitely.” Erin interrupted breathlessly before sliding off of Holtz’s lap on shaky legs. Holtz reached out with a hand on Erin’s hips.

 

“You okay?” She snickered. Erin snatched her hand off her hip and dragged them back into the tent.

 

“Erin darling!” Her mom appeared in front of them, dragging a scowling Kevin behind her. “Your father and I will look after Kevin for tonight.” Holtz smirked and tugged Erin into her side, placing a kiss to her neck while Kevin blanched.

  
“Gross.” He muttered. Holtz ruffled his hair playfully.

  
“Watch it scamp. One day you’ll be like this. All lovey dovey because you found someone to love.” Holtz warned with a grin. Kevin shuddered.

  
“But I like being single.” He pouted. The three adults laughed before Erin’s mom steered him away. “Bye momma, bye mom! See you tomorrow afternoon / evening!”   
  
“So we wrapping this thing up?” Holtz asked against Erin’s neck. Erin groaned and looked around, one of Holtz’s cousins had managed to convince Patty and Abby to try and sober up slightly.

  
“No, leave it those two. Punishment for being embarrassing.” Erin turned around in Holtz’s embrace and kissed her viciously, not leaving a single inch of her lips unkissed and un-nipped. “Just take me home.”   
  


Holtz grinned, grabbed her jacket and shrugged it around Erin’s shoulders (ever the gentlewoman) and pulled her out of the tent.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to continue it. I've got a few ideas stored away.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it :) Here's to another fluff filled series am I rite?? :P
> 
> Prompts / kudos / comments all welcome here or on my Tumblr @viper476


End file.
